Spades and Aces, Play or Die
by Hikaru Phantomhive
Summary: The long lost step-daughter of Vivaldi has returned to Wonderland, but what happened to her clock? 21 year old Alessa has no clue, but she somehow shares a deep connection with Alice now. Also, Sebastian and Ciel..? Apparently alot happened while away.


_**I do not own AIW in anyway; all rights go to the genius book writer, L. Carroll.**_

_Profile_

_**Alessa**_

_Age: 21_

_Eye color: Violet_

_Hair: Natural- Black with side bangs (She's a Metamorphmagus, able to change appearance at will.)_

_Birthday: October 31_

_Label- Gothic Lolita_

**_Chapter One: I fell down_**

Another normal day playing at the riverbank.

"Wonder where Ciel is? He ought to be here by now, its half past 2!"

Alessa looked around in boredom, and that's when she saw it.

A bunny in a tailed coat?

"It wants me to follow..?"

Alessa got up from her spot under the big apple tree and ran after the rabbit.

He jumped into a big hole in the ground, next to a ginormous oak tree. Alessa, as clever as she was curious, looked around to explore the lovely sights.

But little did she know, a small white paw pulled her into the hole.

Down she went, screaming as she bounced off a bed, a sofa, nearly got hit by a piano, and barely dodged getting snagged on a giant root.

"Ugh….."

Alessa opened her eyes to find herself in a room filled with doors. And in that room was a single table, with a key and a bottle rested on top. A single note was tied around the bottle's neck; it read "DRINK ME."

"How very curious...very well, but I hope it's not poison, or else I'm screwed."

She chuckled and picked up the key before taking a sip. Suddenly, after she put the bottle back, she started to shrink.

Very fast.

_Crap._

"…Great…now I'm as small as a rat. Well, better get something on, I'm not walking around with nothing."

After a minute of snipping and sewing, she stepped out in a beautiful red and black dress, with a small pair of black shiny dress shoes. She looked at the golden key in her hand, and then glanced at the small white door ahead of her- the only one that was her size.

She shrugged and unlocked the door.

"Here goes nothing…."

Alessa slowly stepped through the small white door, to face a peaceful, calming forest, full of life. Night closed her eyes and felt the nice, refreshing breeze sweep through the land.

Suddenly, she spun around, and did a spinning hook kick straight to a HUGE wasp, sending it deep into the ground, to the point where it couldn't be seen. Her shoe was still miraculously clean, and she glanced down the incredibly deep hole, at the squished mound at the very bottom that no normal person could see.

Alessa's eyes turned from violet to a glowing ruby red as she heard something rustle through the bushes.

Her hand glowed as she threw a shard of red energy at the target, purposely missing by an inch and pinning the person to a tree. She walked up to the person, and pushed away the bush-

-To see a man with dark brown hair, and light brown eyes, scratching his head-

He looked down un-comfortably as he tried and failed to remove the shard, even wincing in pain just by touching it.

"Who are you?" Alessa's eyes glowed even brighter.

"I'll tell you if you release me~" He smiled.

She backed up and lifted up her hand slowly, and clenched her fist very fast and hard. At the same time, the shard shattered.

The man shook his cloak and looked back at her.

"Hello there~ I'm Ace, the Knight of the Castle of Hearts. Who might this pretty young lady be~? " He gave a warm grin.

"Alessa." She said simply. She didn't remember her last name.

The Knight of Hearts gasped as he stood back and looked at her from head to toe, then at the pieces of red energy fading away on the grass.

He shook his head clean and bowed before politely asking her if she'd return with him to the Red Queen's Castle, which she calmly accepted.

He looked around for his horse, but she sprouted her back wings, telling him that it didn't matter. There, they flew to and he directed her to the Castle of Hearts.

"Please wait here for a moment, I shall speak to the Queen~ "

Ace made off as Alessa stood, almost confused, as to why he had suddenly grown so polite.

Then, the chamber doors opened, and a pair of women in black dresses and…no faces…led her to the throne. On the throne, sat the Red Queen, who stood up after the Knight of Hearts finished talking. She stared at Alessaa, who stared back, before each rushed at the other, arms wide open.

Vivaldi laughed in happiness as she threw her arms around Alessa, holding tightly. Alessa's eyes grew wide, and her eyes started flashing, every memory flooding back to her mind.

…_fooling around with a 15 year old Ace…Having Peter teach her how to shoot a gun…training the Bloody Twins as little kids… _

Alessa looked up into Vivaldi's gleaming eyes, and whispered, "Mother..?"

Her Step-Mother looked at her in amazement. " How've you grown, we've missed you so much!"

Alessa blushed slightly. "I'm 21 now, mom!"

But suddenly, she caught a sight of someone, someone she had just say, but at the same time, just remembered. Alessa ran like hell, into the arms of Ace.

"Whooaaaaa~~ " he laughed as they nearly flew back. "You really missed me, Alessa? "

Alessa's eyes sparkled as she looked up. "How could I not~?"

_**CHING!**_

Like a flash, they had let go of each other , swords clashing.

Ace's Royal sword in his hand, Alessa's dark blade in her's.

"Let's see how you've been since you dissapeared into the OverWorld, shall we~? "

They smiled refreshingly at each other as Vivaldi watched with pride, before they both rushed forward.

**-END OF CHAPTER ONE-**

Hikaru: You likie, yes? Yes? YESSS? Anyways, second chapter coming very soon.


End file.
